Smaksmo Ogusp
Smaksmo Ogusp (also "The Land of Portent" in the common tongue) is a world generated by the game Dwarf Fortress. Geography The surface of Smaksmo Ogusp is composed of two primary features: The Poetic ocean, a planet-encompassing body of water and The Mortified Land, which is the planet's land mass. Additionally, there are numerous large and small islands. Oceans Forty-three percent of the surface of Smaksmo Ogusp is water. Little is known of what lies beneath. There are also two large inland seas: The Humorous Water to the north and The Waters of Splashing in the South. Continents The land surface of Smaksmo Ogusp consists of one contiguous continent called The Mortified Land. The majority of the continent is flat and covered in forest. There are several large mountain ranges across the surface. The northernmost reaches are frozen wastes called The Frost of Exaltation. The ice covers several major and minor mountain ranges and features several glaciers. Vulcanism Volcanic activity is relatively minor, with only four percent of the planet having any volcanic activity at all. All volcanoes can be found in the larger mountain ranges that cross the planet. The same tectonic activity that pushes the land masses up into mountains also raises the magma table up toward the surface. Climate The climate of Smaksmo Ogusp is generally fair and well-suited to sustaining life. Of the planet's land mass, six percent is desert, twenty-six percent is grassland, and fifty-three percent is forest. The remaining fifteen percent of the surface consists of several mountain ranges above the tree line. The deserts are primarily in the rainshadows of the larger mountain ranges, to the north and east of the peaks. Inhabitants Smaksmo Ogusp is home to four primary races: Dwarves, Goblins, Humans, and Elves. In addition, there are numerous other creatures that inhabit this world both above and below the surface, including demons, gods, were-creatures, vampires, animals, and the occasional ancient megabeast. In all, there are 712 different races of which each living creature is a part. Many are mundane, such as the race of Beavers or the race of Gorillas. There are also many more interesting races, such as the Glasseyes, Hadrosaurid Devils, Plump Helmet Men, and the Shreiking Horrors. Civilizations There are thirty-two civilizations, each being a nation, with settlements and a capital city. Mountain Civilizations These are the dwarven civilizations: *The Artifact of Coincidence *The Barricaded Raw-Cudgel *The Big Gloves *The Furious Salves *The Page of Fords *The Seal of Shielding *The Ship of Finding *The Tool of Towns Plains Civilizations These are the human civilizations: *The Bewildering Confederacies *The Confederacy of Boulders *The Confederacy of Gems *The Confederation of Clasping *The Empires of Language *The Kingdoms of Flame *The Muscular Unions *The Nation of Bees Forest Civilizations These are the elven civilizations: *The Brown Boar *The Glorious Periwinkle *The Lined Flower *The Ram of Blocks *The Raptor of Shadows *The Scorching Canyons *The Seas of Humility *The Smile of Braids Evil Civilizations These are the goblin civilizations: *The Balanced Tick *The Dabbling Spiders *The Dread of Routs *The Safe Spiders *The Sandaled Wraith *The Thief of Prophecy *The Tick of Violence *The Youthful Poisons Gods One hundred and forty eight deities inhabit Smaksmo Ogusp, with most governing a particular sphere of existence and being worshiped by at least one civilization. Savagery Luckily for its inhabitants, the natural savagery of Smaksmo Ogusp is very minor and sparse. Most savage creatures are found to the far east. However, there are several locations on the planet's surface that are host to unspeakable evil.